Manchas de mil colores en mil corazones
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Cuando te tocan, te dejan una mancha de color. Si tú quieres al que te tocó, brilla. Si no, no. A Shoto le gustan las marcas que Izuku le dejó. Y a Izuku también le gustan las que Shoto le dio. Al final, sus marcas brillan. (O sea, se aman).


All Might tiene un montón de manchas de manos en sus brazos, en su espalda, en su rostro. Todas de diferentes colores. Todas de la gente que le venera, le admira como el Símbolo de la Paz. Si All Might no fuera él, no tendría ninguna mancha. Pero todos los que creen en él le importan, todos son quienes le sostienen. Sus fanáticos le importan. Y ese es el secreto de las manchas. Sólo a quien consideras como relevante en tu vida puede lograr que la mancha se mantenga, porque si dejas de tomarle importancia a aquella persona, el color se desvanecerá. All Might suele mirar todos esos intensos colores. Todos son los protagonistas de su historia, porque sino, sus marcas serían tenues, casi invisibles. O desaparecerían. Pero en su piel, son nítidas, fuertes, tanto como él y el amor que prodiga a sus seguidores.

.

.

.

La primera mancha de Bakugo fue la de su madre, un círculo medio mal hecho de amarillo en su frente. El primer toque de Mitsuki a su hijo fueron sus labios besándolo luego de nacer. La segunda, de su padre. Tiene marrón en las manos, esas manos que sudan y explotan pero no borran las marcas de la paternidad. Amarillo y marrón son las únicas, porque Bakugo odia que lo toquen. Eso, hasta que Deku, el idiota de Deku, arruina su perfecta piel con su verde, y Bakugo odia admitir que ese verde es el color más sólido que tiene en su cuerpo. Es un esmeralda intenso. Lo odia, y a cambio, deja las huellas de sus manos en los brazos de Deku. Observa complacido el naranja fosforescente que se imprime en la piel de Izuku, señales de que Deku es suyo y de nadie más. Las marcas hasta parecen explosiones, _sus_ explosiones.

Por un tiempo, el naranja de Bakugo es el más brillante de Midoriya. Hasta que el cuerpo de Izuku se transforma en una mezcla multicolor, y el naranja abre paso a todos los demás.

.

.

.

Izuku sólo tiene las manchas verde aguamarina de su madre, la marca de sus manos rodeando su rostro al nacer. Izuku había sido un bebé _tan_ _pequeño_. Inko, por unos instantes, temió que él no sobreviviera. Pero lo hizo, lo hace ahora. Él sobrevive. Todos los días, cuando se levanta, sabiendo que no es especial, que no tiene quirk. Sobrevive a los insultos, a los empujones y a las burlas. Sobrevive al desprecio de Kacchan, pero sigue adorando el naranja fosforescente en sus brazos. Sigue cuidándolo, humecta su piel, y se vuelve ufano cuando la gente ve ese tono tan especial. Aunque el tono parpadea, oscila entre el naranja amarronado, el oscuro y el fosforescente. Su aprecio a Kacchan vacila pero no desaparece.

Son sus únicos colores, las únicas personas que son importantes para él. Hasta que All Might pone su dorado, un dorado reluciente en su hombro, señal de _confianza_ , que es el que atrae al resto de colores que Izuku mostraría con orgullo en el futuro. Ese dorado, casi como oro derretido en su piel formando una mano enorme, tiene la esperanza a un nuevo lugar donde él no sobrevive.

Él _vive_. Algo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

El fucsia aparece en su cuerpo poco tiempo después de ingresar a U.A. Hasta Uraraka parece sorprendida del color tan fuerte. Ella misma tiene manchas púrpura y rosa en sus mejillas, de sus cariñosos padres. Uraraka le quita importancia riéndose y dándole, llena de cariño, un besito en la mejilla. Un besito fucsia. Izuku le toma las manos, y las palmas de la chica se vuelven verdosas. No es un esmeralda, es más un bosque, pero a Izuku le gusta de cualquier forma. Es la señal de que a su primera amiga le importa.

Importarle a alguien siempre es especial.

.

.

.

Todoroki sólo tiene cuatro marcas en su cuerpo. Todas son rojas excepto una. Son un carmín que parece fuego. Hay tres en su vientre. Su padre solía golpearlo para entrenarlo. _Aprende a soportar el dolor_ , decía. _Aprende a soportarlo. La vida duele, los golpes duelen_. La fuerza de ese rojo enfurece a Shoto. Sigue dándole demasiada importancia a su padre. Una importancia que no merece. Debe haber desaparecido hace años, igual que su afecto hacia él. Pero no lo hace y las marcas siguen ahí.

La otra marca está en su ojo. Es un marrón rojizo profundo. Nadie lo tocó ahí. El agua hirviendo de su madre lo hizo. Dejó el rastro, y su tono, aunque es artificial y no natural, revela que ese acontecimiento de su vida es mucho más doloroso que todos los golpes de Endeavor. De ahí en adelante, no deja que nadie lo toque. Nadie ha dejado un color en su cuerpo. Nadie puede tocar al experimento de Endeavor, al cruce perfecto. Es intocable, impoluto, perfecto.

O mejor dicho, _intocable, impoluto, imperfecto._

.

.

.

Bakugo está encantado, de una forma viciosa, de ver cómo han pasado los años pero su naranja fosforescente sigue marcándose en la piel de Deku cada vez que lo golpea. Cada vez que lo toca es una victoria para él. Deku no es intocable, por mucho que haya dejado su verde esmeralda otra vez en esa pelea de entrenamiento. Está decidido a volver naranja el torso de Deku, para que todo el mundo sepa que sólo él puede golpearlo de aquella manera. Él es superior. Es _invencible_.

Y luego su explosión es desviada, Deku es muchísimo más fuerte pero termina en la enfermería, y Bakugo huye luego de recordarle a Deku que será el héroe número uno. Lagrimea. _No importa_ , se dice, _soy mucho mejor que este imbécil_. Escapa de los jardines de U.A con el orgullo mancillado y con nuevas marcas que intentar borrar. Ese verde esmeralda no pega en su cuerpo, pero nunca se atenuan.

.

.

.

Shinso provoca a Izuku en su pelea del Festival Deportivo. Es lo que debe de hacer, después de todo. Y sonríe cuando Midoriya cae bajo los efectos de su quirk. El lavado de cerebro es útil, a veces. No cuando te juzgan. Shinso quiere ser un héroe. No un villano. Entonces obliga a Midoriya a cruzar la línea, pero Midoriya se detiene antes de enfrentar su derrota. Shinso no sabe qué sucede. Su lavado de cerebro siempre ha funcionado, nunca nadie ha podido resistirse. Su quirk no es el ideal para ser un héroe, pero ejecuta, él tiene el poder. Lo tiene hasta que Midoriya lo empuja, Shinso golpea sus dedos heridos dejando un tímido lavanda suave y luego forcejea, haciendo fuerza en el rostro de Izuku, manchándolo otra vez.

Midoriya lo toma de la muñeca, el verde claro con bordes bruscos extendiéndose sobre su piel, y luego lo impacta de espalda contra el suelo. Al otro lado de la línea. Al otro lado de la victoria. Cuando Shinso se levanta y camina hacia el otro lado, sabe que ha perdido. Pero sus compañeros y héroes profesionales no piensan lo mismo. Es una victoria a medias. El verde se vuelve un poquito más nítido. Midoriya es como el héroe que Shinso aspira a ser. Shinso será mejor. Y el lavanda luce púrpura por unos instantes, hasta ser un morado oscuro en la cara de Izuku.

.

.

.

Midoriya _no debe_ tocarlo. Ese es el objetivo de Shoto además de ganar. No quiere que lo toque. Pero lo hace, una, dos, tres veces. En el estómago. El lugar de Endeavor. Shoto sabe que el color verde de Midoriya no se ha pintado sobre el fuego de Endeavor. Le ha dado tres puñetazos por encima de la ropa. E Izuku puede ser muy fuerte pero no puede desafiar a la naturaleza de las marcas.

Izuku no puede desafiar la naturaleza de las marcas pero sí que puede contra los traumas internos de Shoto. La mitad del cuerpo de Shoto arde, arde como un infierno, un infierno que se desata en forma de llamas sobre su piel. Tal vez le ha encendido el corazón. Tal vez le ha pintado la piel. Midoriya no es la llave. Midoriya es el golpe brutal que rompe ese candado dentro de Shoto y lo libera. Lo deja volar. Estalla, se congela y se quema. _Es una revelación_.

—Gracias, Midoriya.

Y todo se vuelve caos.

.

.

.

Más tarde, en su habitación, Shoto mira atónito el enorme verde que cubre su torso. No hay rastro de los golpes de Endeavor. No hay carmín quemando, hay esmeralda brillando y resaltando como una joya recién descubierta. Sólo esmeralda. Shoto acaricia los bordes de la marca con sus dedos temblorosos. Nadie podrá verla, pero en ese momento, le encantaría salir y exhibirla como su mayor orgullo.

Decide que va a visitar a su madre pronto.

.

.

.

Iida es azul neón contra sus nudillos. Iida le regala un fuego azul en sus manos, e Izuku le da a él su propio color. Intenso. Ambos se sonríen. Son buenos amigos. El azul y el verde pueden combinar. Y el fucsia, también.

.

.

.

Bakugo recibe un rojo bermellón de Kirishima y un amarillo eléctrico de Kaminari, junto un negro de Sero y un rosa chicle de Mina. A regañadientes, les da naranja a esos idiotas. No lo dirá nunca en voz alta, pero el color demuestra que ambos le importan, aunque sea un poquito.

.

.

.

Shoto sigue sin recibir ninguna marca. De hecho, piensa en dar alguna. Pero no tiene nadie a quien darla, hasta que recuerda a su madre. Entonces besa las delicadas palmas de ella, y un gran azul aparece. Ella le da su celeste, un celeste que parece calipso, lo pone en su frente. Un beso de _protección y seguridad_. Shoto la ama tanto. Nunca amará tanto a nadie como ama a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Pero al mirar su torso después de quitarse la ropa, duda. El verde sigue tan brillante como el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

.

.

.

—¡Marquitas, marquitas para todos! —chilla Mina, levantando las manos y tocando mejillas, repartiendo besos. A todos excepto Mineta.

A Shoto le toca recibir su rosa chicle en la mejilla, aunque en él es un rosa pálido, deslavado. Casi transparente. Ella no parece desanimada en lo absoluto. Está más contenta de saber que, para Sero, su rosa es más intenso que para el resto de la clase.

—Ashido-san es muy extrovertida —Midoriya se ríe un poquito, rascando su mejilla. Tiene morado, fucsia, verde aguamarina y naranja fosforescente. Su mano tiene azul neón. El dorado brillante se esconde en su hombro—. ¿Sabes, Todoroki-kun? Nunca he visto una marca tuya.

—Tengo tres. Son enormes —Shoto mira fijamente a Midoriya—. Tú las hiciste.

Midoriya enrojece, parpadea y se apunta, nervioso: —¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? En el Festival Deportivo te golpeé pero por encima de tu chaqueta.

—Están ahí. No sé cómo. Lucen verde esmeralda.

Izuku levanta las cejas, sonrojándose furiosamente. Sabe lo que implica. De un momento a otro, le parece injusto que Todoroki tenga marcas de Izuku y Midoriya no tenga de Shoto. Azorado, sube las mangas de su chaqueta, dejando ver el color de Bakugo en sus brazos. Shoto lo ignora, no le gusta el naranja de Bakugo. No debería estar ahí.

—Puedes ponerlo donde quieras —murmura Izuku, desviando la mirada. Shoto levanta su dedo índice y traza una línea azul en el antebrazo derecho de Midoriya. Luego traza otra en el izquierdo—. Uhm, ¿qué haces?

—Sh. Silencio.

Shoto pasa sus palmas por los brazos de Midoriya, de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro. El naranja ya casi no se ve, porque el azul de Shoto ha cubierto casi la totalidad de las manos de Bakugo. Izuku está bien con ese color tan horrible en su cara. Pero sus brazos no deberían tenerlo. Midoriya balbucea un par de cosas y vuelve a subir sus mangas.

—El azul luce mejor —es lo único que dice Todoroki. Izuku no responde, pero aprieta los labios, y asiente con suavidad. Shoto se da por satisfecho. El azul no es muy intenso, pero es suficiente por ahora.

.

.

.

Un verde suavecito aparece en las palmas de Rei Todoroki cuando toma la mano izquierda de Midoriya para agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por Shoto. Izuku dice que no es nada. Un celeste bebé de Rei toma lugar en la mano de Izuku. Shoto sólo observa. Puede ver su azul debajo de las mangas de Midoriya. Y tiene el verde en su torso. Y tal vez, en su corazón.

.

.

.

De repente Izuku quiere enseñarle a Shoto a dibujar. Todoroki no sabe dibujar. En su vida, sólo ha hecho un par de flores. Una vez hizo un corazón chueco. Izuku dibuja mucho, porque hace bocetos de todos los héroes que analiza para poder reconocerlos. Todoroki no parece entender lo que es la proporción corporal, y tampoco que no todos los héroes tienen el cabello verde.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿estás dibujándome? —pregunta Midoriya después de un rato, cuando nota que Shoto sólo ha estado pintándolo a él. El pequeño dibujo tiene el pelo verde, botas negras, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Además, ocho puntos en la cara.

—Sí. Creí que era obvio —responde Shoto, tomando el lápiz azul para pintar los brazos de su figura—. ¿Puedo pintarlo azul por completo?

—S-sólo si puedo pintar el tuyo de verde.

—Está bien.

El azul en los brazos de Midoriya se vuelve un poco más fuerte. Todoroki sonríe para sus adentros.

.

.

.

Aizawa recoge dos hojas en la sala de estar de los dormitorios, cuando todos los pequeños mocosos se han ido a dormir. Son ruidosos e insoportables. Ni siquiera él sabe por qué los quiere. Lo hace, de cualquier forma. Son sus retoños. Quizá algún día permitirá que pongan sus colores chillones en sus manos, como ningún alumno suyo ha hecho. Aún lo está pensando. Probablemente en el futuro se arrepienta.

Mira las hojas. Hay un dibujo bastante bien hecho de Todoroki, aunque está pintado en su mayoría de verde excepto por el pelo. Aizawa reconoce ese color. Es el color de Midoriya. Y el otro dibujo parece de un niño de preescolar, con el pelo nuevamente verde, pero su cuerpo pintado de azul. Debe ser el tono de Todoroki. Una sonrisa puja por salir de la boca de Aizawa. _Esos dos niñatos son idiotas_ , se dice, doblando las hojas y metiéndolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tal vez ponga los dibujos en su cuarto, junto a la foto de su primer gato.

.

.

.

Un día Bakugo llega a clase con la boca roja bermellón. Todos miran alucinados a Kirishima, cuyo rostro parece un semáforo. Y tiene los labios naranjas. Intentan preguntarle a Bakugo, pero las explosiones los alejan. Midoriya se ríe un poquito, en secreto, ocultándose detrás de sus mangas para que Kacchan no lo vea reírse. Todoroki, por su parte, opina que Midoriya se vería muy bien con la boca azul. Es una lástima que el momento no llegue. Pero lo hará.

.

.

.

Otro día Iida tiene la comisura de la boca de color fucsia. Uraraka se ruboriza y chilla cada vez que le preguntan si Iida y ella son novios. Iida distrae a todos los que lo interrogan hablando de las clases y los exámenes. Todoroki entrecierra los ojos. En serio, ya le está pareciendo molesto no poder encontrar la oportunidad para poner su azul en la boca de Midoriya.

.

.

.

—Las marcas que te hice no son notorias a primera vista —dice Izuku una vez, alejando de sus labios su vasito de zumo de naranja. Sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, ambos pasan el rato haciendo nada. Sus compañeros de clase pasean por ahí, algunos en la cocina comiéndose la masa de galletas que Yaoyorozu descuidó unos segundos para ir al baño. Es un fin de semana tranquilo. Hasta Mineta luce más calmado.

—No —es lo único que Shoto responde.

Izuku inhala profundo, se levanta, hace a un lado el flequillo de Shoto con los dedos y le da un beso justo encima de la cicatriz. Shoto olvida cómo respirar. _Qué es respirar_ , en primer lugar. Midoriya se aleja un par de centímetros, viendo el verde esmeralda ubicarse encima de la piel rugosa de la cicatriz de Todoroki.

Es tan reluciente que parece sobrenatural.

—Hazlo de nuevo —exige Shoto, mirando a Midoriya directo a los ojos.

Pero esta vez, le da un beso en la boca.

Se siente extraño. Midoriya no sabe besar. Todoroki tampoco. Ambos se quedan allí, presionando sus labios un par de segundos con los ojos abiertos, y luego Izuku se echa atrás. Tiene la boca azul. Shoto está seguro que su boca es verde ahora. Para asegurarse que la mancha esté ahí, besa de nuevo a Izuku. Tienen la decencia de cerrar los ojos. Midoriya se mueve un poco, Shoto lo hace al mismo tiempo, sus narices chocan y se echan atrás otra vez.

—Esto no está funcionando —Midoriya sonríe, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior azul. Shoto asiente.

—Abre la boca. Probemos de nuevo.

Shoto pone sus manos en las mejillas de Izuku, y lo besa de nuevo. Esta vez sale un poco mejor, y los dos lo disfrutan. La boca de Midoriya sabe un poco a chocolate y a zumo de naranja. Es agradable.

—H-habrá que practicar.

—Otra vez.

Siguen besándose hasta que Kaminari sale de la cocina con masa de galletas, suelta un grito con una carcajada al ver a Shoto e Izuku haciendo cosas importantes y todos se acercan a ver. Todoroki decide que es buen momento para una siesta y emprende retirada a su dormitorio. Izuku queda solo para enfrentar a sus curiosos compañeros de clase, con una mirada falsamente traicionada en sus ojos, y la cara medio azul brillante por las manos de Todoroki. Shoto le sonríe fugaz y huye.

Al entrar a su cuarto y ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que tiene en su cuarto de estilo japonés tradicional, sonríe otra vez.

Sus labios tienen el mismo brillo que la mancha en su cicatriz, y en su torso.

—Izuku será azul algún día.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:** UF, qué puedo decir. Empecé esto hoy y quería terminarlo hoy, porque me conozco y sé que si no lo finalizaba antes de ir a dormir, jamás lo haría AHREEEE.

Para quien no haya entendido. Cada vez que te tocan, te dejan un color, y ese color varía en intensidad dependiendo de la importancia que tú des a esa persona. Si brilla, es porque adoras a esa persona. Si es intenso, es porque la quieres. Si es suave o casi transparente, pues nada. Sólo conocidos alv.

(O sea que estos dos se aman, Todoroki lo hace un poquito más pero denle tiempo a Izuku bebé).

Mh. Admito que es un poco apresurado, pero tengo sueño. No me culpen *carita triste*.

Puse KiriBaku, _because yes._ Un poco de IidaOcha. Y MinaSero. Porque puedo y porque quiero.

 **Disclaimer:** Kohei, no me mates, sólo tomé tus personajes pero son tuyos, ¿va? No te enojes. tres.


End file.
